If Cupid was a Ninja
by pokecutie
Summary: A trainer has jumped out of retirement and left some of her pokemon at the ranch she previously settled down in. Now left alone in the house, the pokemon find matches with one another, all thanks to one pokemon in particular.


Pokémon used in this story belongs to Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc. Words in italics are either a character's thoughts or words being stressed so pay attention as you read. If you're not 18 years old or older, then don't read this story since it'll have sexual scenes in it.

One more thing. This story was requested by Rated L for Lemons.

* * *

If Cupid was a Ninja

Chapter 1 - Good Byes and Chores

A brown-haired girl sat on her room, packing her clothes into a duffel bag, eagerness and anticipation clear on her face. This girl's name was Catherine, and she was getting ready to go on a journey. To be exact, her second journey.

Catherine had already traveled throughout the Kalos region, obtained eight gym battles, and challenged and conquered the Elite Four. Once all of those goals were met, the female pokemon trainer retired and settled down in a ranch a little far off into the countryside. Of course, the brunette took her pokemon with her.

Everyone there lived a peaceful and content life on the ranch. However, eventually, Catherine grew bored of this type of lifestyle. As a result, she was preparing for another journey, this time with her lesser-used Pokemon and her boyfriend, Kunst.

After a while, she finished packing. She lifted up the bag and carried it with her to the front door. Along the way, the trainer who was jumping out of retirement yelled throughout the house. The Pokemon inside heard her, and went to get the others outside. Soon, everyone, pokemon and trainer, gathered together outside the front door. Having placed the duffel bag down, Catherine personally said good-bye to each one of her pokemon.

The first personal farewell exchange was in the form of a hug and was with a small, brown pokemon with a skull covered head, a bone club in his hand.

"Bye, Grank! Be sure to always be the great warrior I know you are!"

At that, the Marowak smiled widely, raising the bone club in one of his hands, then softly pounding on his chest with the other, nodding his head.

Catherine giggled and moved on to the pokemon beside the Bone Keeper Pokemon. This pokemon was a four-legged canine with shaggy, black fur. The Mightyena smiled and wagged his tail as he got his hug.

"I'll see you again when I get back, Marx. Please don't forget about me," the brunette somewhat pleaded. Then, still with a smile on her face, Catherine rolled her eyes and shook her head once she noticed the Bite Pokemon had shifted his attention to a dandelion on the ground.

Catherine moved onto the next pokemon, telling her, "His attention span is just as lousy as ever. I'll be counting on you to keep an eye on him, Ginger." She then hugged the Girafarig around her neck.

The Long Neck Pokemon had pink spikes on her long neck as well as brown spots on the yellow front half of her body and a yellow spot on her brown back half. The expression on her tail was still as Ginger nodded in agreement and stomped her hoof in determination. The girl smiled, "I knew I could! Bye, Ginger!"

At that, the brunette moved to the side to face a semi-legendary she had caught at the Sea Spirit's Den. "Ok, Chilled, I want you to be tolerable to everyone here while I'm gone. You and I both know how often you brag and, even if I don't understand a Pokemon's language, I can still get that you brag. A lot."

The Articuno could only grunt as he looked the other way. The blue bird with the long, wavy tail and matching-colored head feathers had a very proud nature, always strutting about with spread wings. It had always annoyed everyone else. Except that is, for one, who stood next to the Freeze Pokemon.

Catherine hugged Chilled before moving on to the next pokemon. "I'll miss you like I will everyone else, Chilled. So bye!"

She stopped in front of a Xatu. "Good bye, Sapphire. You be sure to have lots of fun while I'm gone."

The mostly green Mystic pokemon with black and red tipped white wings chirped happily in response. The brunette hugged Sapphire before again moving to the side.

Catherine had stopped in front of a yellow and green insect-like pokemon covered in leaves. "I'll see you later, Dandily. Continue making nice clothes." The Nurturing Pokemon nodded and hugged her.

The would-be again traveling trainer turned her attention to a red and black pokemon covered in blades. Catherine thought of what to do since a good-bye hug wasn't exactly an option. The Bisharp knew that and so she held out her hand, which was free of sharp edges. Catherine took the hand and shook it, apologizing as she did so.

"Sorry that I can't quite hug you the same way I can everyone else, Ran, but good-bye all the same."

Ran simply grunted and shrugged, having let go of her trainer's hand. Then Catherine hugged the last pokemon waiting in line. This pokemon was an orange and white simian-like pokemon with yellow, round things on various parts of his body, blue digits on his hands and feet, and a flaming head.

"Bye, Ignik! You be absolutely sure to help Tomoe take care of the house and everyone else, ok?

The Infernape nodded to show he understood, although he couldn't help but think he'll be doing all the work in maintaining the house and looking after everyone. Additionally, even if no one said it out loud, they also thought similarly as Ignik. Tomoe was always sneaking around and hiding, which leads to everyone except their trainer to think she's irresponsible.

Everyone had noticed Catherine looking around in her surroundings, no doubt trying to find Tomoe. It seemed like the brunette succeeded, judging by the smile on her face. Catherine raised her hand up high and shook it wildly.

"Bye, Tomoe! I'm leaving you in charge of the ranch, the house, and everyone in them! I'm counting on you!"

From where Catherine could see, there was a figure in a tree in front of the house. That figure, Tomoe, waved good-bye back.

All the pokemon looked over to the tree, hoping to get a look at Tomoe. However, she left moments before they rested their eyes on the tree. Some of the pokemon groaned at having missed the stealthy female. They then heard Catherine when she called out to them.

"Don't let it get to you, everyone! You know how Tomoe is, being sneaky and all! I probably only found her simply because she wanted me to. And don't worry; I have faith in Tomoe so you should, too. I would know because she was my starter, after all."

The pokemon were only somewhat assured by that, except for Marx, who, at that moment, took notice of a cloud in the sky.

Catherine once again raised her hand and shook it, now waving good-bye to all of her pokemon. They waved back, watching their trainer leave to meet her boyfriend somewhere in a town some distance from the ranch.

Once they couldn't see her anymore, the pokemon went back inside the house. Before anyone could go anywhere, Ignik made an announcement, "Before any of you go off to have fun, you all need to do your chores, like how Catherine planned it."

Some of the pokemon groaned and complained.

"I don't want to hear it," the Infernape insisted. "Our trainer wanted the house to be taken care of as well, not just us. Catherine may be away but her rules still stand. We already talked about who does what. So now get to it."

With no further argument, the pokemon went off to do their assigned tasks of various cleaning. Except for Ran, that is. Although, ordinarily, she would sweep the floors like she was supposed to, but there was something she wanted to do more: training before she challenged Ignik to another battle today.

So Ran looked around for someone who would take over for her. Luckily for the Bisharp, she managed to find Grank, broom and dustpan already in metallic hands.

Grank was about to go outside to mow the lawn, where a push lawn mower was waiting for him. Before he could, though, Ran called out to him.

The Marowak, upon seeing the Sword Blade Pokemon, asked, "Hey, Ran. What's up?"

"You're just the pokemon I wanted to see. Hey, I gotta go do something urgent so I'm gonna need you to take over sweeping for me. Can I count on you?" The Bisharp held out the cleaning tools for him to take.

Being the friendly soul he was, Grank took them and nodded his head, "You sure can, Ran. You'll be _floored_ by the amazing job I'm gonna do!"

Ran emitted a soft groan, not amused by the Bone Keeper's rather lame joke. She headed off, saying, "Thanks, Squirt! I'll see you around!"

At that, the Sword Blade Pokemon left, reaching a part of the ranch where she wouldn't be seen when all the other pokemon were doing their assigned chores.

As for Grank, he got to sweeping immediately. After a while, the Marowak eventually came across the restroom. Inside it was Dandily, who was busy cleaning said room. Since the door was wide open, the Leavanny eventually noticed her ground-type friend.

"Grank? What are you doing sweeping? I thought you were in charge over maintenance of the ranch outside."

The Bone Keeper Pokemon looked up, saw her, and responded, "Well, Ran said she had something important to do and needed me to do it for her."

"Oh, really? How about I help you?" The Nurturing Pokemon offered.

Grank shook his head. "No, Dandily, you're cleaning the bathroom, aren't you? I can't distract you with this."

"It's fine. Really. All I have to do is clean the bathroom and the kitchen. Taking care of the ranch is a lot more work. I should help with sweeping the floors, at least."

At that, Dandily took the dustpan and placed it next to the pile of dirt, dust, and other things on the floor as she crouched down. The Marowak smiled at the Leavanny's offered help and took it, shoving the pile onto the dustpan.

As the two continued sweeping and collecting discarded matter from the floor, the Bone Keeper Pokemon had a little chat with his leafy helper.

"So, what are you looking forward to doing today once you're done with your chores?"

The Nurturing Pokemon replied, "Making more clothes from leaves, of course! I have some ideas for clothes I want to make for everyone."

Grank smiled, "That's great. I look forward to wearing them as I practice my moves."

The Leavanny smiled back, "The moves you use for battles or the fancy bone-throwing tricks you like to use?"

"The bone-throwing tricks," the Marowak responded proudly.

Dandily eyes grew wide and shiny, "Oooo, I love seeing you practice those! Do you mind if I watch?"

"Of course not. Wouldn't be much point to it if there wasn't an audience."

"Let's hurry and finish this, then. I can't wait now!"

As the two laughed and continued talking, Ginger was watching from a distance in the hallway, feeling a little envious of how much fun they had when conversing with each other.

_I would love to talk with Marx like that, if only he could actually pay attention long enough for it. Though we would have intelligent conversations instead of idle chit-chat then. Hey, now that I think about it, since I'm supposed to keep Marx focused, where is he?_

Looking all around her, the Girafarig found the Mightyena in the family room, looking closely at the designs on the carpet.

Groaning in frustration, the Long Neck Pokemon stomped into the room, yelling at the Bite Pokemon, "Marx! It doesn't look like you're picking things up and putting them away! Is it going to kill you to stay focused?"


End file.
